1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building construction and, more particularly, to a system for securely anchoring roof tiles to an underlayment. Although the system of the invention is primarily directed toward roof construction, the concept of the invention can also be applied to slabs and tiles employed for facing for the interior or exterior of buildings, including dwellings and the like. Such slabs and tiles may be adapted to be secured to wooden, plastered, or other surfaces. Broadly considered, the focus of the invention is, while retaining the bonding material surface of the tile, to increase its fastening efficiency by providing it with a special type of anchoring mechanism, permanently secured or embedded within its own rear surface, and adapted to be secured within the surface to which the tile is to be applied. This is performed in such a manner that, after its application, the tile may be more permanently affixed than by any other devices presently known.
Throughout the instant disclosure, the word "ceramic" is intended to be an all-encompassing term referring to cementitious materials including concrete, clay, and ceramic materials which at one stage of their existence are liquid in form and which in time or upon the application of heat become solidified to a hardened mass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of patents known to the inventors are broadly representative of the general field of devices to which the present invention pertains. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,396,764 issued Nov. 15, 1921 to Lancaster discloses tile having integral retention devices adapted to anchor the tile to the surface of plaster, mortar or cement to which the tile is applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,871,318 issued Aug. 9, 1932 to Greenwood discloses the use of perforated sheet metal reinforcement plate which is embedded in concrete to form a relatively light precast structural unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,522 issued Aug. 30, 1977 to Sturmer et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 950,060 issued Feb. 22, 1910 to Smith et al. both generally disclose reinforced structures with associated anchoring devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,183,593 issued May 16, 1916 to Robinson and British Specification to Roney et al. published May 1, 1963 both disclose structural building units in which structural components are embedded in concrete.
It was with knowledge of the state of the art as represented by the foregoing patented devices that the present invention has been conceived and is now reduced to practice.